Crip John!
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Aomine Daiki, si penjual keripik jatuh cinta dengan Midorima Shintarou keponakan dari Haji Abdul sepupu dari Kise Ryouta. Bagaimana Aomine akan mengambil hati sang pemilik kacamata bersurai hijau tersebut?


**CRIP JOHN**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Aofem!Mido**

 **Don't like, don't read. I've warned you!**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Crip John.. Crip John.. Crip John.. Keripik Jomblo Hoyong Nikah, Cuma 3000 dapet 3! Siapa yang mau? Ayo.. ayoooo.. Akang dan Teteh anu gareulis jeung kararasep _(Keripik Jomblo pengen nikah. Akang dan teh yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng)_!" teriak Aomine Daiki untuk menarik minat konsumen dengan berjualan keliling desa bermodalkan sendal jepit andalan dan berkualitas numero uno!

Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun. Berperawakan tinggi, berkulit coklat nan eksotis. Penjual 'Crip John' mewarisi bisnis sang Babeh yang sudah mapan. Walau sudah mapan, Aomine ingin merasakan hidup sederhana dengan berjualan keripik sendiri dan meratapi peliknya hidup orang-orang yang berada dibawah garis kemiskinan. Aomine mempunyai hati seperti logam mulia dan belerang.

"Maaaaaang beliiiii –ssu."

"Mangga, mau rasa apa a?"

"Adanya rasa apa aja?"

"Ada rasa ta'aruf, khitbah, nikah, dan bulan madu."

"Heeeeeee? Rasa apa itu –ssu?" Kise anak Pak Haji Abdul berusaha calm-coret- kepada si Penjual.

"Gini a, kalo rasa ta'aruf itu asin, rasa khitbah manis asin, rasa nikah pedas, dan yang rasa bulan madu manis legit a."

"Oh, gitu. Tapi saya belum punya calonnya –ssu.. gimana mau ta'aruf, khitbah, bahkan nikah dan bulan madu."

Curhat colongan dari suara cempreng anak Pak Haji membuat Aomine iba. Pasalnya dia berjualan keripik ini bertujuan untuk mengurangi jomblowan jomblowati didunia termasuk dirinya sendiri agar menemukan pasangan dan segera melepas masa lajangnya. Siapa tahu gitu ya nemu jodoh lewat keripik. Who knows.. jalan yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan. Semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya, Aomine yakin itu.

"Ah, siapa tahu abis beli ini Aa teh bisa dapet pasangan. Coba deh, asal udah ikhtiar dan berdo'a pasti Allah akan mengabulkan permintaan Aa. Mungkin aja lewat keripik yang Aa beli." Jawab Aomine dengan religius.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeee? Maksudnya kalo beli ini bisa langsung dapet jodoh gitu Mang? Tapi bukan keripik kan jodohnya Mang?"

"Hahaha.. ya bukan atuh A. Namanya juga ikhtiar. Sok aja dicoba dulu beli A."

"Ya udah atuh Mang. Mau beli satu aja yang rasa nikah." Pasrah Kise membenarkan.

"Gak beli dua aja atuh a sekalian? Sama rasa yang bulan madu? Biar hidupnya manis legit a."

"Nggak ah, -ssu. Jatah jajannya cuma seribu dikasih sama Ummi." Jawab Kise dengan monyongin bibir ke depan alias manyun.

Disaat adegan tawar menawar mau beli satu atau dua dengan anak Pak Haji berlangsung, munculah sang Bidadari keluar dari pintu rumah menghampiri dua sejoli yang sedang beradu tawar.

"Ada apa ini nanodayo?" ketus Midorima Shintarou menanyakan perihal yang terjadi.

Aomine ternganga menatap paras sang bidadari yang muncul dari rumah Pak Haji. Layaknya film 'Bidadari-bidadari surga' yang salah satunya diperankan oleh Nadine Candrawirata. Alunan musik romantis mengalun mengiringi helaian rambut hijau yang terhembus angin. Ingin rasanya Aomine mencium rambut indahnya dan menanyakan shampoo apa yang sering dipakainya. Tapi diurungkan segera niat baiknya karena takut merusak reputasinya sebagai lelaki macho sepanjang desa.

"Nggak ada apa-apa Teh Shinta. Ini Ryouta pengen beli keripik –ssu.. tapi uangnya cuma seribu dikasih sama Ummi. Teh Shinta mau beli?" Jawab Kise seraya menawarkan pada Tetehnya (sepupu) siapa tahu mau beli dan nanti Ryouta bisa minta.

"Oh. Satu aja cukup. Bukannya aku pelit nanodayo, hanya saja makanan seperti ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Jangan terlalu mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini nanodayo."

"Punten Teh, ini aman kok untuk kesehatan. Sudah ada sertifikat dari BPOM dan halal." Tukas Aomine menimpali pernyataan dari Shintarou.

"Urusai, nanodayo! Saya sedang menasehati sepupu saya. Amang jangan ikut campur."

"Yeeeeh.. tapi kan ini dagangan saya Teh. Saya hanya berusaha meluruskan. Kalau Teteh gak keberatan jangan panggil saya Amang yaa.. saya kan masih muda."

"Terus saya harus manggil apa atuh?" ketus Shinta menimpali.

"Aa aja."

Kise Ryouta sukses menahan tawanya mendengar pembicaraan Tetehnya dengan penjual keripik keliling yang dikenal sebagai pemain basket terbaik se-kabupaten Sukabumi. Pasalnya Tetehnya ini adalah jomblowati yang selalu jual mahal kepada laki-laki. Mana mau dia manggil tukang keripik pakai sebutan 'Aa'. Ah, aya-aya wae si Amang mah! _(ada-ada aja si Amang mah.)_. Bathin Ryouta nyeletuk mendengar percakapan absurd tadi.

"Gak mau ah! Masa harus manggil Aa!"

Tuh kan! Ryouta bilang juga apa. Mana mau Teh Shinta manggil Aa ke tukang keripik.

"Ya udah atuh Aa gak maksa."

"Idiiiiiih.. si Amang gayanya. Hahaha. Udah ah Ryouta mau masuk ke dalem dulu. Nuhun yaa Mang keripiknya."

Shinta yang tidak terbiasa dengan kejadian aneh tersebut segera meraih lengan Ryouta.

"Tungguin atuh ih!"

Sementara mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Daiki masih saja terpaku ditempat membayangkan wajah sang primadona yang sudah menancapkan paku ke dalam hatinya. Paku warna pink dengan sehelai pita manis. Setelah itu diapun mulai beranjak pergi keliling mencari konsumen lainnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Crip John.. Crip John.. Crip John.. Keripik Jomblo Hoyong Nikah, Cuma 3000 dapet 3! Siapa yang mau? Ayo.. ayoooo.. Akang dan Teteh anu gareulis jeung kararasep dibeli keripiknya supaya cepet dapet jodoh!" Aomine mulai berkeliling lagi seperti biasa untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang, emas, dan juga mobil.

"Maaaaaaang, beli keripiknya."

"Eh, Teh Shinta. Mau beli keripiknya Teh? Pasti udah nyobain dan suka kan?" Aomine bersorak-sorai gembira ingim rasanya segera memukul bedug dan mulai adzan. Lha? Ini pertama kalinya Shintarou memanggilnya walau tujuannya hanya untuk membeli keripik.

"Bukannya Aku suka nanodayo, tapi ini untuk Ryouta."

"Ah, benarkah?" Walau begitu Aomine tetap senang.

"Hn. Beli yang rasa Nikahnya 5 Mang."

"Euleuh, ini teh Ryouta pengen cepet-cepet nikah atau justeru yang belinya, ya?" Goda Aomine yang sukses ingin mendapatkan pukulan godam dari bidadari berkacamata tersebut.

"Ih, bawel nyak Amang mah. Jualan mah jualan we atuh jangan banyak komentar." Lagi-lagi jawaban ketus keluar dari mulut Tsunderella Shintarou. Walau udah blushing kayak kepiting rebus itu wajah, tetep aja gak mau ngakuin gombalannya si Amang tukang keripik.

"Hehehe.. ya siapa tahu aja Teh. Namanya juga ikhtiar buat cari jodoh dan rezeki." Kekeh Aomine gemas melihat tsunnya Shintarou.

"Tau ah!" Jawab Shinta melengos sambil membawa keripik yang dibelinya.

Aomine lagi-lagi terpana pada pesona si kacamata hijau tersebut. Segeralah dia pulang dan memikirkan strategi bagaimana untuk mencuri hati si Tsundere Shintarou.

.

.

Dia mondar-mandir kamar memikirkan ide yang pas namun gagal. Tak satupun gambar lampu nion hinggap di kepalanya. Alhasil dia uring-uringan sendiri. Kemudian dia melihat segulung kertas portofolio menganggur lengkap dengan sebuah pena.

"Mungkin akan ku katakan lewat pena ini seluruh perasaanku terhadap Neng Shinta."

 _Dear Teteh Shinta yang baik hati dan menawan.._

 _Apa kabar Teh? Mudah-mudahan selalu sehat dan dilancarkan segala urusannya yaa.._

 _Aamiin.._

 _Sebelumnya puji syukur Kehadirat Illahi Robbi karena dengan rahmatnya saya di sini masih mampu menuliskan sepatah-dua patah-tiga patah kata bahkan lebih. Tak lupa Salawat serta Salam tercurah kepada Rasullullah SAW dan para sahabatnya._

 _Teh Shinta yang saya kagumi,_

 _Pada hari ini.._

 _Dengan pena ini.._

 _Aku ingin mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran hati yang terpendam selama beberapa hari._

 _Jujur.._

 _Saat Teteh keluar dari pintu rumah Pak Haji._

 _Aku terpesona pada pandangan pertama._

 _Tubuhku bergetar bukan karena belum makan tapi... karena ada rasa di hati._

 _Bulu kudukku merinding bukan karena rambut Teteh yang tertiup angin mirip Miss Kunti.._

 _Tapi karena aku terpesona pada Teteh seperti gadis iklan shampoo di TV.._

 _Teh Shinta yang memikat.._

 _Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata dalam menyatakan perasaan._

 _Aku cuma pengen Teteh tau kalau Aku sangat menyukai Teteh.._

 _Ini bukan sekadar gombalan.._

 _Tapi Aku siap serius Teh.._

 _Jika Teteh mau Aku mampu meminang Teteh hari ini juga._

 _Lewat surat ini ku buktikan keseriusanku.._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika Teteh menerima perasaan ini.._

 _Besok pagi saat berjualan panggil Aku dengan sebutan "Aa.."_

 _Jika tidak, ya sudah panggil Amang aja.._

 _Aku ikhlas jawaban Teteh seperti apapun._

 _Bukan ku tak macho menembakmu lewat surat ini.._

 _Tapi ini hanya usaha mencoba aja sebelum ke jenjang yang selanjutnya._

 _Aku akan selalu mencoba dan mencoba, berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Teteh.._

 _Walaupun Teteh menolakku._

 _(bonus cap bibir)_

 _Salam kasih,_

 _._

 _._

 _Aa Daiki._

Daiki segera menggulung surat tersebut dan memberikannya pada merpati. Bukan! Maksudnya pada adik kecil yang sedang bermain kelereng didepan halaman rumahnya.

"Jang! Kadieu heula sakeudeung!" (Jang, ke sini sebentar)

Orang yang dipanggil Ujang segera menghampiri juragan keripik tersebut.

"Pangngirimkeun surat ieu ka imah Pak Haji Abdul! Bejakeun kituh surat ieu jang Teh Shinta ti Aa Daiki. Syukur-syukur Teh Shinta nu narimana!" _(Tolong kirim surat ini ke rumah Pak Haji. Bilangin buat Teh Shinta dari Aa Daiki gitu. Syukur-syukur Teh Shinta yang nerima)._

"Oke, kuliannana mana A?" _(bayarannya mana A?)_

"Euh, budak-budak mata duitan maneh mah. Ieu kiripik we kuliannana." _(Kecil-kecil udah mata duitan kamu mah! Nih, keripik aja bayarannya.)_

"Ah, si Aa mah. Lamun kulianna kiripik mah embung ah! Sapotong we atuh suratna!" _(Kalo bayarannya keripik mah gak mau ah! Sepotong aja suratnya!)_

"Eeeeh, heueuh atuh heueuh! Goceng tah!"

"Hehehe.. nuhun A."

.

.

Di kediaman Pak Haji Abdul.

"Teh, punten!"

"Iya? Bade ka saha Jang?"

"Bade ka Teteh. Ini ada surat dari Aa Daiki buat Teteh."

"Aa Daiki? Mang Daiki maksudnya?"

"Iya Teh."

"Oh, iya. Makasih yaa.."

Shinta masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka surat Daiki dengan perlahan.

Dia tersenyum manis. Sangat cantik dengan rona merah di pipi menghiasi wajah cerahnya. Layaknya iklan Pand's dengan backsound 'Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku.' Sejujurnya ada fakta yang belum diketahui semua orang tentang perasaan Shinta mengenai Aomine Daiki yang memiliki wajah bak model iklan sabun muka 'Novia Men' tersebut.

Shinta ingat jelas 2 tahun lalu saat dirinya sedang ingin membeli bakso di kios 'Mas Seijuurou' tepat jam 21.12. Dia diganggu oleh sekelompok preman yang diyakini sudah pensiun namun masih menjalankan aksinya sebagai benalu masyarakat setempat. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda tampan berkulit gelap sehingga hampir tak terlihat di malam itu secara sukarela maju dengan machonya untuk menolong gadis berkacamata tersebut. Shintarou sudah berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa jika dia menemukan pria yang telah menolongnya maka dia akan memberi kesempatan kepada pria tersebut untuk menjadi tukang kebunnya, catatan jika dia tampan maka akan Shinta jadikan suaminya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Pertama kali Shinta melihat Aomine, dia langsung tahu bahwa Aomine adalah pria yang dicarinya sejak dulu. Tapi hal ini akan Shinta jadikan rahasia selamanya karena dia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh seketika dihadapan Aa Daiki.

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

Terik matahari sudah mencapai ufuk, namun Shinta masih menunggu Aomine lewat berjualan keripik. Dia mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu waktu yang semakin larut namun tak ada kabar dari pentolan basket Touo itu. Akhirnya Shinta pasrah, mungkin Aa Daiki memang bukan jodohnya. Dia selalu menolak lamaran yang datang padanya dari mulai pria kaya, tampan, pengusaha, artis, dll. Dia tolak dengan alasan belum ingin menikah. Namun alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah menunggu kedatangan Daiki dihidupnya. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Shinta merenung didalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Daiki seperti menerbangkannya melalui pesawat lalu merusak baling-balingnya yang mengakibatkan pesawat langsung jatuh nyungsep ke air. Layaknya Idam Air yang dulu menghilang. Shinta merasa di PHP-in yang membuatnya baper sejak kemarin sore.

.

.

.

Lama ia termenung..

"Crip John.. Crip John.. Crip John.. Keripik Jomblo Hoyong Nikah, Cuma 3000 dapet 3! Siapa yang mau? Ayo.. ayoooo.. Akang dan Teteh anu gareulis jeung kararasep mangga dibeli keripiknya biar cepet dapet jodoh!"

Shinta langsung tergesa-gesa untuk keluar rumah tak lupa dia bercermin sebentar untuk memastikan dirinya sudah memikat sang pujaan.

"Maaaaang, beliiiiiii."

Aomine terkulai lemas menghampiri Shintarou yang memanggilnya. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan bahwa Shinta tidak akan semudah itu membuka hatinya.

"Iya Teh. Mau beli berapa?"

"1 aja ya, yang rasa Nikah."

"Ini Teh." Tanpa basa-basi Aomine langsung memberikan keripiknya lalu mengambil uang pembayaran.

"Gak ada kembalian Teh! Gimana atuh?"

"Eum, kembaliannya ambil saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa Teh syaratnya?"

"Jadikan Crip John ini sebagai maharmu untuk meminangku. Besok datanglah ke rumah bersama keluargamu." Shinta berlari menuju rumah untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aa Daiki." Ucap Shinta dengan nada manja.

Shinta langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Daiki yang siyok ternganga dengan jawaban Shinta yang berarti mengizinkannya untuk memiliki seorang Midorima Shintarou seutuhnya.

"ALHAMDULILLAAAAAAAH! YA ALLAH! HAMBA AKHIRNYA MENDAPATKAN JODOH..." Aomine Daiki melempar semua dagangannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya untuk menyiapkan lamaran Neng Shinta.

"Emaaaaaaaaaaaaak... Abaaaaaaaaaaah.. hayu urang lamar Neng Shinta!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
